A Day in Azkaban
by SiriuslyClara
Summary: When Sirius Black is alone in a cell in Azkaban, who does he talk to? Better than what it sound like, please read.


A Day in Azkaban

This is a story that came to my mind one night while I stared at the ceiling unable to sleep. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yes, I am J.K. Rowling and yes, I did commit this atrocity.

''Hello people!

My name is Sirius Orion Black, and I'm facing a life sentence in Azkaban for a crime I didn't commit. _Lovely_, isn't it?

For those of you ignorant people who don't know what Azkaban is, let me give you a… how can we say it? _Summary_.

Azkaban is the wizard's prison, more likely hell on earth. Everything is dark and the dementors are always sucking the tiniest bit of hope and happiness they can smell; _disgusting_, if you ask me. That's why I'm feeling so lonely, melancholic, broke, sad and suicidal lately. Any unpleasant feeling, actually. You name it.

You are probably wondering why I'm stuck in here if I didn't do anything. I can't say I didn't want to, but, for once in a lifetime, Peter Pettigrew was smarter than me.

When we studied at Hogwarts, I had an amazing group of friends, and we liked to call ourselves The Marauders. The integrants of this group were: wonderful me, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. We had nicknames for each other, and they were: for James, Prongs; Remus, Moony; Pettigrew, Wormtail; and me, Padfoot. But they weren't just because.

Our friend Remus is a werewolf, and to be able to accompany him in every full moon, we became animagus. Illegally, of course. Where was the fun, if not? Prongs was a stag, Wormtail a rat and wonderful me an amazing big, strong black dog.

But let's end the chit chat; let's go to the point:

By reasons only Dumbledore knew, Voldemort, or as I like to call him, the Snake-Git, was hunting Lily and James' son, my godson: Harry James Potter. And he wasn't going to waste the opportunity of killing them too, as they were one of his most hated rivals.

They had to go into hiding because of that, and they asked me to be their secret keeper. As Snake-Git was hunting me down too, I thought it would be a brilliant plan if Peter took the job instead of me, you know, because I was Prongs' best friend, no, scratch that, brother and Peter was our kind of 'pity' friend. He was a good guy, or so we thought, but he wasn't anything extraordinary. No one would suspect of him.

But what we didn't know was that Pettigrew was Snake-Git's spy in the Order. We already suspected there was one, because there was no way Snake-Git knew things about the Order of the Phoenix like he do, but we never thought it was him.

About two months ago Voldemort went to Lily and James' house and killed them –sorry for the tears, it's that just I can't believe, or better don't want to that they are dead. Well, lets get back again; like I was saying, Snake-Git murdered them, but by some unknown reason couldn't kill Harry and the curse hit him. They say he's gone forever, but I don't think so. And now, because of bloody Pettigrew, Harry has to live with Lily's sister and her family, who are some horrible muggles who couldn't despise more magic instead of living as happily as you can expect with me.

Now, I'm gonna tell you the real reason why I'm here: I was hunting down Pettigrew to avenge the Potter's death when I finally got him, and like the coward that he was, he killed several people and then staged his own death for everyone to think it was me the one who had committed that atrocity. I tried to explain but nobody believed me. Now I'm known as _Sirius Black, the mass muggle murderer_. In happier times, James and I would have laughed at it, but right now in my life there was nothing to laugh about. My best friends were dead and I couldn't apologize with Moony for thinking he was the spy.

Now people, tell me: have you ever cried yourself to sleep? Well, I do it every bloody night, regretting not being James and Lily's secret keeper. I practically was the causer of their death; tell me if you would be able to bare something like that in your shoulders. I bet you wouldn't.

There is not a single day I don't miss James, his eyes always lighten up with mischief, his untamable hair, the way he always practiced what to say to Lily with me, I being her, obviously, the way we would dance very close together just to freak Lily out, and how then I would run to her and try to kiss her, and Prongs would 'tackle' me and hit me in the head, before approaching herself and kiss his girlfriend and wife-to-be so sweetly it made me wanna vomit, but right now, I would stare at how they kiss each other whole days if they only were here with me. I miss Lily terribly too, her blood-color hair, her fierce green eyes, the way she would flirt with me, and I would flirt with her just to freak James out, how she would cook something delicious for me at anytime I showed up in there place. They were both, together with Moony, the best persons I've ever knew. And now they're gone. Gone forever…''

Sirius stared at the rocks that had been his audience for the last hour or so while he silently cried, broken-hearted and feeling like hell.

So well… what do you think? I thought it would be kindda cute to see Sirius so vulnerable, broken; so here you have! I hope you like it.

I just wanted to ask you a little favor: I'm spending my holidays very far away from home, and I couldn't (actually, they didn't allow me) bring my Harry Potter books, so I wanted to ask you if anyone could PM me with all the characters you remember and their date of birth, if you can. And another little thing: if anyone could also PM me with how much a feet, pound, gallon, mile and every American measurement is, because I really don't know and I want to write the conversions from meters, kilometers, liters and everything right.

By the way, I'm writing a story about Lily and James that will have several chapters, so if any of you are interested, I'll post it any time soon.

Love, Lala.


End file.
